teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bebop
Anton Zeck, aka Bebop, is an enemy of the Ninja Turtles. He was formerly an African-American master thief that was equipped with a high-tech suit, who would work for Ivan Steranko in order to get him artifacts some stolen artifacts. One of his missions was to steal the Kuro Kabuto from Oroku Saki, which he does until Leonardo takes the helmet away from him. Due to a series of events involving him and Steranko capturing Karai to bargain with Shredder, he ends up mutating into a cybernetic mutant warthog as a punishment by Shredder. Due to their mutations, the duo was forced to join The Foot Clan in order for them to live and to capture Karai once again. After The Shredder was resurrected by Kavaxas and the demon takes over control of The Foot Clan, him and Rocksteady decide to leave the clan. Some time afterwards, him and his partner are both hired by the 1987 Shredder to his Foot Clan (to replace 1987 Bebop and 1987 Rocksteady). But once they were reformed and fought alongside the Turtles, 1987 Turtles, April O'Neil and Mighty Mutanimals to defeat 1987 Shredder and Krang, they quit their lives of villainy once and for all. He wields his Laser Mohawk, Sticky Bomb, and Flash Bomb as his signature weapons of choice. He has a rivalry with Leonardo, Donatello and April O'Neil. Anton Zeck debuts in The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto and Bebop debuts in Serpent Hunt. Backstory As Anton Zeck Anton Zeck was born to an unknown African-American couple and was raised in New York City. Later on when he became older, Zeck started to work for the Russian arms dealer, Ivan Steranko, as a master thief. During his career as a thief, he was able to create his own techno suit alongside with an arsenal of weapons. At some point during his acquaintance with Steranko, Zeck shot his own boss in the eyeball, causing him to get a prosthetic diamond eyeball. Up to this day, he still claims that it was an accident. As Bebop During the events of the Kraang Invasion, Anton Zeck and Ivan Steranko were struggling to survive during the chaos taking place due to The Kraang. Since they barely had any food supply and they didn't want to rest becoming mutated, they decide to hunt down Karai to make a trade with Shredder for permission to leave New York City. After a series of events that took place during the hunt for Karai Serpent, the two proceed to do the trading at the Docks. But once the Ninja Turtles came and interfered with this trading, a fight takes place between the Turtles, Anton Zeck, Ivan Steranko, and The Foot Clan. The fight comes to a conclusion once Karai has been set free, forcing the Turtles to retreat. Since The Shredder was angered by what occurred, he decides to take both Zeck and Steranko captive in order for them to get their punishment. Once the two were taken to the laboratory of Baxter Stockman, Shredder proceeds his punishment by mutating them both. Anton Zeck, who was going to be punished first for stealing the Kuro Kabuto, was chosen by Oroku Saki first to be mutated into a mutant warthog. Zeck attempts to escape from his fate and tries to reason with Shredder, but is pushed by Fishface into the mutagen. During his mutation inside of the mutagen sphere, the warthog DNA that was mixed inside of the batch caused him to mutate into such animal. After his mutation was finished, Zeck was now a mutant warthog with his technological suit becoming merged to his body, making him a cybernetic being. Afterwards, the boss of Anton Zeck, Ivan Steranko, was mutated by The Shredder into a mutant white rhinoceros inside of the same mutagen sphere as Zeck. After Steranko's mutation, the duo meet each other in their new mutated forms and are not pleased. So because of this, they attempt to fight off The Shredder with their new mutated forms, which they miserably fail to do so and are forced to join The Foot Clan in order for them to be kept alive. As their first mission, they must hunt down Karai once again and they must turn her in, or they will be punished further more. When the mutant duo were in Coney Island, Michelangelo gave them both the mutant names of Bebop (Anton Zeck) and Rocksteady (Ivan Steranko), due to the van they were driving. History Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry As Anton Zeck Zeck Throws Mohawks.gif|Enhanced Agility |Dancing-Based Fighting Style |Stealth |Techno Suit |Techno Visor TMNT 2012 The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto 18.png|Laser Mohawk |Laser Belt |Sticky Bomb |Flash Bomb |Laser Beam Projection * Enhanced Agility: * Dancing-Based Fighting Style: * Stealth: * Techno Suit: * Techno Visor: * Laser Mohawk: * Laser Belt: * Sticky Bomb: * Flash Bomb: * Laser Beam Projection: As Bebop |Enhanced Strength |Enhanced Endurance |Enhanced Agility |Enhanced Smell |Dancing-Based Fighting Style |Stealth |Techno Suit |Techno Visor |Laser Mohawk |Laser Belt |Sticky Bomb |Flash Bomb Bebop Shooting Lasers.jpg|Laser Beam Projection * Enhanced Strength: * Enhanced Endurance: * Enhanced Agility: * Enhanced Smell: * Dancing-Based Fighting Style: * Stealth: * Techno Suit: * Techno Visor: * Laser Mohawk: * Laser Belt: * Sticky Bomb: * Flash Bomb: * Laser Beam Projection: Weaknesses As Anton Zeck As Bebop Relationships Episodes As Anton Zeck Season 2 * The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto (Debut) Season 3 * Serpent Hunt (Last Appearance) As Bebop Season 2 * The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman (Foreshadowed) Season 3 * Serpent Hunt (Debut) * The Pig and the Rhino * The Noxious Avenger * Meet Mondo Gecko (Silent Cameo) * Attack Of The Mega Shredder! * The Fourfold Trap * Annihilation: Earth! Part Two Season 4 * The Arena of Carnage (Hologram) * Earth's Last Stand (Silent Cameo) * City at War (Silent Cameo) * Broken Foot * The Super Shredder (Silent Cameo) * Darkest Plight * Tale of Tiger Claw * Requiem * Owari Season 5 * Heart of Evil * End Times * Wanted: Bebop and Rocksteady * The Foot Walks Again * The Big Blowout (Last Appearance) Gallery Trivia * The technological suit that Zeck wears is similar to the suit utilized in the franchise of Tron. * It was revealed in The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto that Anton Zeck uses eyeglasses, due to him being farsighted (hyperopia). * One of the weapons that Zeck's technological suit generates is the Laser Mohawk, which resembles the ability of Ultraseven, a Japanese tokusatsu hero from the TV series, Ultra Seven. * Most of Zeck's movements and lines a * The European official Nickelodeon TMNT website once gave the profile of Ivan Steranko, an image of Anton Zeck instead. * Zeck's personality, mannerisms, and human appearance (save for his clothes) strongly resemble that of Hollywood Montrose, from the 1987 film Mannequin. * The many moves of Anton Zeck are based on the dances moves of Michael Jackson. * Anton Zeck shares his last name with Mike Zeck, a famous comic book artist. Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Villain Category:The Foot Clan Category:Former Human Category:Victims of Mutagen Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Ninja Turtles Allies Category:TMNT Classic Characters Category:Baxter Fly's Inventions Category:Non-Human Category:Humanoids Category:Cyborg Category:Intentional Mutations Category:Characters Introduced In Season 2 Category:The Foot Clan (Karai) Enemies Category:Mighty Mutanimals Enemies Category:Triceraton Empire Enemies Category:Thief Category:Earth Inhabitants Category:African-American Category:Human Category:Non-Mutant Category:Pre-Mutants Category:Italian Mafia Enemies Category:Adult Category:Assassin Category:Criminal Category:1987 Turtles Allies Category:Former Villains Category:1987 Foot Clan Enemies Category:Neutral Category:1987 Turtles Enemies Category:1987 Foot Clan Allies